the real hialry
by Zorah-Fire
Summary: maybe a xover w. yyh. but hilary isn't as weak as we think she is? just who is her bro? i own nothin! find out! plze R&R kaihilaryhiei maybe.!
1. Chapter 1

Sounds of schreeching could be heard for miles, in the forest where the beybreakers trained.

Gun shots could be heard as well... from two different guns. The roars of the bikes,when they soared right on top of the beybeakers trianing area.

"Whoooh" all the boys agreed, watching the motorbikes fly towards the ground.now seeing two figures, one on each bike, more clearly now. one bigger then the other one, had a bright neon green dirachti (i think) bike withpinkish stripes, and the helmet waspinkish with neon greenrose on it. the bigger pulled out his gun again and started shooting at the smaller one.

"Little girls shouldn't play with guns!" he shouted.

The smaller one was on a pitch black dirachti bike, with a orange and red pheonix on it, the helmet copied the same effect, only backwards. Now identfied as a girl pulled out her gun again, and started shooting as well.

" Last time I checked I can make my own decions!"

The boys were just watching, trying not to get shot as well. But then Hiro, Mr. Granger, and Mr. Dickinson came running out from the house.

"Are you dudes ok?" ask Mr.G, looking to see if they were all ok..

"Wheres Hilary?" asked Hiro, looking around, to try and find hilary...

"Wha-- what do ya mean bro?" asked Tyson ,confused, still trying to keep focuse on the bike figting-thingy...

"She isn't here!" Mr.D shouted. and at the same time the bigger biker shot the smaller one in the knee, causing her to fall, her bike going on a different direction.

The smaller onr grab her knee in pain...but baring it. Taking off her helmet to reveile...

sorry cliffhanger...

Feireo: that was weird...

BD92: true dat!

BD91: true dat?

Danielle: is that all yu guys say.?...

Feireo: mystery...

BD91:true dat!

BD92: true dat?

Danielle: never min-- oh... whats this? shovling around the BD twins. oh... KEWL!

BD91/2: true dat?

Feireo: ooooooohhh! let me see!

Danielle holds up a rectangle electricle contraptchain.

Danielle: is this what i think it is?...

Feireo: if yu think it is, what i'm thinking that you're thinking it is then yes it is!...

BD91/2: true dat? BD twinsturns to each, with scared faces on True dat!

Danielle and Feireo: its a ...

find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING!

The smaller one toke off her helmet to reveil...Hilary!

"What? Hilary what are you doing?" asked Kenny, worried.

"It doesn't matter just get inside...hurry!" Hilary shouted, still shooting at the bigger one.

She ripped off her protective shield off her helmet and bent it into a boomerage shape and threw it at the bigger one's bike,

where it hit a part of the engine of his bike. Hilary then shot at his agausts and at his engine to blow him down.

He was blown off his bike and onto the ground.his bike landing near hilary's. He tried to get up and run away, when hilary shot him in the back of his leg. He fell, shouting in pain. Still focuse on the man, Hilary turned to still see the others still there... "Didn't I tell you to go inside?" asked Hilary, getting ticked off.

"Pphh, you ain't our captain Hil, why should we listen to you?" asked Tyson

"Go. Inside. Now." Hilary stated, poiting her gun at the man, pulling the trigger, she shot his helmet off to reveil...( dun, dun,dun..)

"KURAMA!",-shouted Hilary-"what the bloody hell?"

and all of the sudden everything went dark,cold, and dreary.

"Where am I?" Hilary asked, looking around.

"Wake up Hilary,wake up!" a voice stated in the darkness, scared Hilary looked around, not knowing what to do...

then all of the sudden, she felt a pull, like a fish on a hook, just not in her mouth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YAHHHHHHH!" Hilary woke up screaming, looking like she saw not ine ghost, but a whole army of ghosts.

"Would you mind not screaming?", and voice said from the right of her. she turned to look and saw the blue haired russain half naked, with his arm around her.

"YES would you mind?" a firmer voice asked from her left of her, she turnd to see a black spiked hair of the forribiden child, half naked and with his arm around her as well.

"OMG!OMG!" sreamed Hilary freaked out, when suddenly a warm light came across her face and she opened her real eyes.

Hilary shot up in bed, sweating, she looked around and under to covers to see that nobady was there..

"Just a dream. It was just a dream..."

"An interesting dream at that, onna," stated some one by the window.

"Not now Hiei,not now," she stated, catching her breath.

Walking to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then take a shower, to get ready for the day.

Hiei walking behind her,arms crossed, a curious look on his face.

"So who was he?" he asked her, whiling leaning against the door frame.

Brushing her teeth Hilary looked at him strangely, thinking why did he even hang out with if he didn't like her brother.

"Hmm," she said the best she could, while shrugging her shoulders.

"You know who I'm talking about. the russain boy from your dream..." he said.

"His name his Kai" she said undressing in the shower,so he couldn't see, before starting it.

"What is he to you?" hiei asked, as he opened the shower curtains.

"Well what are you to me?" Hilary counterfired.

Hiei, now getting annoyed,"Answer me wowen!" he shouted,

Picking up the conditioner, after she rinsed her hair out,ignored him.

Getting tired of it realy fast, Hiei rammed her into the shower wall,"Answer me!" he stated firmly holding her.

Hilary looked down on him from her position, and smirked. and because of the smirk Hiei's frown went away in confusion.

Hilary slowly bend down and kissed hiei on the lips.

Hiei slowly let go of Hilary. Hilary, using this as adventage turned then to where Hiei was against the wall.

They stopped kissing as Hilary got out of the shower, leaving the water on. Getting her stuff she left the room.

"Don't forget to turn off the water!" Hilary shout from her room.

Hiei turned of the water and went to Hilary's room, but when Hiei had gotten there, he turned the knob and notice that it was locked.

"Damn." he wispered, hearing Hilary laughing at him from the other side.

cliff hanger...

Feireo: kewloe!

Danielle: what ever.

BD92: true dat!

BD91:true dat?

Danielle and Feireo: can't you too stop it? we laready know it was a tape recorder not you.

Danielle: they to dang busy reading my manga!

both BD's turned to each other and smileed...

BD twins: NOPE!

and turned back to what they were doing

Danielle: wha?

Feireo was to busy eating pocky..


	3. Chapter 3

own nothin!

Outside her door for a good twenty minutes, waiting for her to come out.

"Wowen hurry up, Koema wants us before he dies!" shouted Hiei, annoyed with her,

"Yaya, what ever lets go," Hilary said when she walked out of her room. Hiei stared at her entranced by what she was wearing, now don't get me wrong, nothin' slutty like.

Our Hilary dooned in a tight black leather pants with a black leath corset/halter top, with gloves like icey/flora off of Winx club, on one on arm, made of black leather, her other arm had a white bandage like Hiei's (which i shall explain later). Her nails, manicured, crone silver. Her boots were skinny heels 2 1/2in, pranced with silver laces, her natural blood red eyes gleamed with amusement, and her so called brown (colored) hair, was nothing compared with her natural white, shiney, albino hair that flowed to her hips, free, and straight. and to complete her wardrobe is a beautiful blood red crystal pheonix dangling from a pale gold chain around her neck.

"What?" she asked him, curious at his antics.

"Nothing, lets go." he stated half heartly, pulling her hand, while walking towards the door.

once they left her apartment, they walked towards the park, going to meet with her brother and his friends.

( now heres a hint her brother has a parent.)

once they has gotten to the park they sat at the deserted part of thepark of the park, on a bench, by the lake. what seem like forever, in what was really an hour, an two ice cream cones, three cups of frozen yorgurt, and one cup of frozen mococappechino and oh, two bathroom breaks, later...

they finally arivved " 'Bout timeI had gotten tired of waiting!" Hilary had shouted, pissed off.

" Well we acutally did some work unlike you two!" shouted back Yuske.

"what ever, oh wait, BROTHER!" Hilary shouted and jumped on Kurama,

A/N: (Feireo: hold up what the bloody freakin' hell? This ain't right? Lair! )

(Danielle: fine let me start over) (not really)

They waited at the bench for a while now, when finally her brother and his friends came.

"Big brother," beamed Hilary happliy, hugging her big brother Koema!

A/N: ( both BD's hold up a sign, like wild E. coyote staing : LIAR!)

(Danielle: fine dangit! have it your way!)

NOW, while they were waiting for Hilary's brother and his frinds, her and Hiei talked about killing in Makai, and how fun it was..

when suddenly a shadow came up behind her, normaly Hilary would've noticed it, but her eyes where closed, and she was relaxed.

"Boo!" shouted her brother, tickling her.

Hilary jumped off the bench and stood in a fighting postion, in front of everyong, while she blushed like a mad man.

"Thank you very much," stated Yuske as he jumped over the bench and sat down and relaxed, smiling happily.

"Haha, very funny big brother, but you won't be laughing when I'm done with you,I heared you stood up Keiko again.!" she stated firmly,

Yuske looked up, horrified that she had found out. "Shit," he said trying to get up and make a run for it.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhh no ya don't!" she shouted ,jumping up and kicked him in the back of his neck, causing him to black out.

"Hey don't knock out one of my best spirit dectecives,I don't get a refound on them you know" Koema stated, although mumbling the last part.

"What ever," Hilary simply stated, walking back to stand by Hiei and left Yuske in the middle of the path for Kurabawra to pick him up.

"What do you need for us to do for our mission Koema-sir" asked Kurama calmly, eyeing how unuaslly far apartHiei and Hilary are, because they usually stand by eachother's skin (that close).

"Well now that you mention it Kurama, your guys"-coughin the next part-" and Hilary" ( back to narmol) " mission is to help make the Beybreakers tp become spirit dectecives," he seemed all to happy about that, even though some else wasn't

and that some was Hilary,- "WHAT!" she screamed, making birds fly out of the trees scared.

-----------------------------------------------------------

cliffhanger...

that's it until next time


	4. Chapter 4

ok...

heres the thing, i had this story planned out in my head, but it's been away, so i don't remeber it...

this story, as much as i hate it to be, is abandoned, until someone wants it...

then i will give it to them...to take over...they can change to what ever they want..

sincerly,

princessvellasapphire13.


End file.
